Organization
Inventory Tap on this button to access the inventory for princes, fairies and trainers. Managing This is where you can view all the princes, trainers, gold clan members and fairies you have gained so far. Use the filter to categorize and sort through your inventory. Tap "Memory Piece" to switch to your Memory Pieces (more below). If you require more space, you can purchase more inventory space by using gems. Tap on the "Increase Inventory" button to launch the purchase window. The Waiting Room is a feature to expand your inventory at the cost of 10 gems for each room. To find out more about the Waiting Room, click here. Following the Update on October 2018, all Trainers, Fairies & Gold Pups are now stacked together, thus reducing space taken. Filter The filter helps you to sort your inventory into different categories. Tap on the sorting options you prefer and press "OK" to select your categories. Or tap "Reset" to return to the default organization, which is most recently obtained first. Memory Pieces Here you can view your accumulated Memory Pieces and Dream Brilliance. These items are all stored separately and have no impact on your total inventory space. There is also no inventory limit to pieces or brilliance. Tapping "Gallery" will take you to the Still Gallery in the Prince Directory. Tapping "Filter" will give you the options shown on the right. Many of them are similar to sorting your princes, but there are some variations. Prince Profile Tapping on any prince's picture from the "All Members" window will bring up the prince's image and full profile. Here you can view your prince and their stats. Otherwise, holding down on their image rather than just tapping it will bring up a more concise view of their stats only. *'Lock/Unlock': Tap the lock in the upper right to lock or unlock a prince. If they are locked, you will not be able to accidentally get rid of them during Training or Farewell. *'Story': View the prince's story chapters, including ones you have or haven't read. *'Gallery': View images of the prince unlocked as you read their story. This usually includes a close-up from the pre-awakening chapters, and the still image from the final chapter of the awakening route you chose. *'Voice': Access the sound bites for the prince, including the different phrases they say in battle. Only lines for the pre-awakening and the awakening route you chose will be available. *'Status': View your princes stats and skills *'Profile': Read the brief profile of your prince, including what event they are from (if they are an event prince) and see if you have unlocked their secret story through affection breaking. *'Style Change': You can apply different styles to your prince if you have a skin. View the Style Change page for more details. Frequently Asked Questions Question : Am I able to use any other resources to increase my inventory space? Answer : The only way to increase inventory is by using gems. Gems can be obtained either through purchasing via the Shopping tab or obtained as free gifts, quest rewards or rewards from completing Prince stories. For a list of gem sources, please click here. Alternatively, you can purchase Waiting Rooms.